


[VD]Over Recovery

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, 书上写的都是真的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 但丁正苦恼于，他与维吉尔的关系。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 57





	[VD]Over Recovery

时逢下午四点多，指针滴答滴答地响。但丁百无聊赖地躺在沙发里，半眯着眼睛。他们早就已经吃过了午餐，而离晚饭还有很长一段时间。在这个没有任何争斗与吵闹的悠长午后，传奇恶魔猎人却因为无所事事而闲地发慌，手中的杂志已经被他来来回回翻看了四遍，再也咂不出什么新鲜的内容。他有些烦躁，而维吉尔还没有回来。

于是他的思维开始不由自主地发散，他开始想维吉尔去了哪里，他在干什么。自他们从魔界回来后，维吉尔既不愿意搬去跟儿子同住，也因为没有人界的身份而找不到落脚的地方，于是但丁慷慨地贡献出了一间客房，或者说是他们两人将杂乱的储物间整理成了勉强还能住人的地方。于是维吉尔就在事务所里暂住了下来。但是但丁并不清楚他的哥哥会在此停留多久，同时，他也分不清楚他们之间正处于一种什么样的关系。

兄弟？当然。仇敌，算不上。

回溯往昔，他们之间没有恨。

他与维吉尔同吃同住，仿佛回到了亲密的童年，又像踩在一座岌岌可危的吊桥对面，摸索着向对方走去，但无论是谁再向前一步，他们就会一起摔下悬崖。

但丁的眼前浮现出维吉尔浅蓝灰色的眼睛，他当然不介意抱着维吉尔一起坠落，他对他的兄长抱有一种常人无法理解的爱意，同时，他总认为自己对维吉尔存在某种义务。首先，从世界安全的角度上来讲，他必须看住他，避免带着恶魔大军屠戮人间。其次，就像他对他们的儿子说的那样，总得有人照顾他的老爹，照看他的生活。

没错，他们的儿子。但丁曲起膝盖，那是很久之前发生的事情了，并不是什么愉快的经历，反而充满了痛苦和血腥。

可惜对于维吉尔来讲，但丁的生活经验并不比他丰富多少。他起先惊讶于他的弟弟在人间过着如此粗糙而贫困的生活。随后便皱着眉头拉着但丁将事务所上上下下打扫了一遍，将许多无用的旧物丢弃，添置了一些实用的家具，最后掌管起了但丁所剩不多的余额和卡账，还有每天的菜单。

他快要忘记了，当他们放下利刃后，该如何拥抱对方。

但丁将无聊的杂志甩在新添樱桃木的茶几上，从又抽出了另一本硌在腰下的杂志。他挑起了眉，这不是他通常会购买的那种，充满了挑逗的色情女郎的杂志。柔和的彩色封面更像是给女士们打发时间用的，一定是上次谁不小心留在这里。不过既然都是用来打发时间，但丁也无所谓内容。他粗略地翻过了几页星座运势、流行颜色后，在夫妻情感专栏处停留了一会。他看到了关于夫妻交流以及如何解决婚后性功能障碍解决的建议，又翻过几页他无法理解的人类复杂的情感问题后，他瞄了一眼大刺刺用加粗字体写下的标题：《 _如何辨别他是不是你的男朋友？_ 》，他不以为意地又往后翻了几页。

过了几分钟。但丁深吸一口气，他必须承认，那个标题真的很有吸引力。于是他认命地翻了回来，开始往下看。

  1. _他是否会为你准备惊喜？_ 如果惊喜指的是随时冲进事务所的恶魔、拔地而起的高塔、面目全非的黑骑士、以及遍地开花的Q树，没错，那些都是很大的惊喜。
  2. _他是否会将自己的贴身物品送给你？_ 完全没有，他只会来抢我的项链，留下一把破碎的阎魔刀，最后砍了自己儿子的手又抢回去了。
  3. _他是否总是关注着你？_ 但丁回想起他们坐在房车里尴尬的情景，他觉得这条没有问题。
  4. _他是否会制定与你有关的计划？_ 不仅全部与我有关，还通常会被我打断 _。_
  5. _他是否会向你展示他不为人知的另一面？_ …………不管是人性还是魔性，我全见过了，千万别有下一次了 _。_
  6. _他是否对你有着对别人不同的要求？_ 一口气憋在但丁的胸口，没错，可惜全是反向意义的。
  7. _他是否会向他的同事或者朋友们介绍你？_ 会，可惜从前的上司和同事全被我杀了。崔西不算，她是我这边的。
  8. _他是否关心你的心情和生活？_ 这不是关不关心的问题，而是过于关心的问题。维吉尔是一个充满了掌控欲的混蛋。
  9. _他是否关心你的过去和未来？_ 我不确定。
  10. _你们是否有共同的爱好与目标？_ 共同的爱好？完全没有，唯一的共同点是首字母为P。目标的话——，但丁沉吟了一会，他所有的目标都已经实现了。维吉尔的目标，勉强也算是实现了吧？
  11. _你们是否有和谐稳定的性生活？_



但丁整个人摊在沙发上，宛如一只泄了气的海豹。十一条中了七条，一条反对，还有两条他不太确定。所以，在他们都不知情的情况下，维吉尔成为了他事实上的男朋友。不过基于有一部分事情都发生在过去，他们的关系目前并无任何实质的进展，他必须严谨一点，维吉尔是他的前男友。

“所以你花了一个下午就得出了这样一个答案？”

晚饭时，在萦绕着迷迭香烤春鸡以及菠菜罗勒松子意大利面的香气中，但丁用一种恍然大悟的语气，向维吉尔阐明了他们的关系，又靠在厨房的门上，抱着手臂看着维吉尔将洋葱和西芹放入打了奶油的番茄蔬菜汤中。但丁喝下一口泡着柠檬和冰块的琴酒。然后重申了一遍，他不喜欢西芹。

莫名其妙被前男友的维吉尔皱起好看的眉头，“愚蠢，”不知道是对弟弟的挑食还是结论发表了看法，或者两者皆是。他放下了勺子，转过头，用一种看着涂满了拉莱耶语的漫画的眼神凝视着他的弟弟。

基于他从父母及自身对于人类婚姻的有限理解，他指出了但丁逻辑中存在的漏洞：

  * _他们姓氏相同；_
  * _他们居住在一起；_
  * _他们共同养育一个孩子。_



于是他对但丁总结道，“我以为，至少是丈夫？”

但丁嗤笑一声，尽管他们是有一个孩子——可怜的尼禄至今说“Fuck”都比喊“Father”顺口，可是他们并没有经过任何人类的婚姻程序，没有在任何一个国家的婚姻登记册上写下他们的名字，他们也没有交换过誓言、戒指和吻。所以，他们过去是未婚先孕，目前的状态顶多算是非法同居。

维吉尔对比则表现出了一如既往的不屑与反对，他说，“我们是半魔，不适用于人类世界的法律。”

狡辩。但丁的口中含着酒，模模糊糊地发出了抗议。你只是为自己的混蛋行径做出了狡辩。正当他准备转身离开厨房时，被一把拦住腰拉了回来，粗糙的手掌贴着他的脸颊，属于维吉尔冰冷的温度贴上他的嘴唇，下颚被撬开，他的牙齿被撞地生疼。没有任何犹豫，在但丁反应过来的一瞬间，他本能地、仿佛吞噬啃咬般地，毫不犹豫地加深了这个吻。蔬菜汤咕噜咕噜地作响，被翻炒地金黄的松子散发出烟熏的坚果香气。浓郁而温热的酒混合着还来不及被咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出，而被缠绕着的舌尖醉地发麻。但丁的视线被一片化不开的冰蓝所覆盖，寒冰之下，是翻涌的狂潮。

但丁睁大了眼睛，被抵在门板上喘息，他看着气定神闲的维吉尔。

听见他说，我们先从亲吻开始，兄长的声音在他的耳边响起：“Never seek to tell the love, Love that never told can be. ”*

维吉尔将他过长的头发梳至脑后，露出眼睛。他们是双生子，本该相似，只不过但丁凌乱蓬松的头发柔和了他的凌厉的轮廓，他从嘴角吻至上下滚动的喉结，扼住了他弟弟的声音，舔弄出急促的呼吸声。但丁的手抓着他的肩膀，力气大地要捏碎肩胛，不允许他的兄长再次擅自离开。他听见但丁呢喃的声音，凑近了，呼吸相接，才听清他说，“再试一次……”

两人跌跌撞撞互相纠缠着爬上楼梯，但丁完全搞不明白他是怎么一边脱着维吉尔的衣服，一边被压在床上的。陌生的情欲已经开始蚕食他的理性，他就像是在圣诞节即将拆开期待已久的礼物一般不知所措，又被无处宣泄的狂热挤压推搡着，抓着维吉尔的紧实的手臂，不安地、急切地重新找到他的嘴唇。等到维吉尔分开他的膝盖，将骨节分明的手指，蘸着冰凉的酒液，探入他干涸的后穴，他才仿佛被突然惊醒。

维吉尔将他的挣扎敛在身下，抓住他挥舞的手臂，把枕头塞在他的腰下。但丁神色茫然地撞进兄长隐忍的视线里。深深插入后穴里的手指突然屈起，粗糙的指腹刮过推开紧密缠绕的肠壁，修剪整齐的指甲反复戳弄起前列腺，引起一阵阵陌生的痉挛。但丁不由自主地抬起身体发出呻吟，被揉碎了的音调里夹着维吉尔的名字。他现在的声音格外好听，哆嗦着嘴唇，眼中潮湿温润，二十年过去了，他的身体里对维吉尔而言没有任何变化，他近乎熟练地找到能让他颤抖的地方。

维吉尔安抚地吻着他泛红的眼角，捏住丰硕的胸肌，在红肿的乳首上留下显眼的咬痕。时间又在他的身上留下痕迹，带着一点苦涩的味道，冲淡了血腥气。在身体里作弄的手指越发放肆地顶弄着无人问津的敏感点，指尖带着电流一般，穿过四肢百骸。

快一点。但丁应该是催促了，他不知道自己还想要什么，然而这些还远远不够。后穴被手指翻搅地泥泞软糯，浪荡的液体顺着手腕，将大腿根处染地一片黏腻。而他的阴茎还直挺挺的没有得到任何抚慰。于是他决定自己主动一点，将两根粗壮的阴茎抵在一起，过载的快感和热量几乎烫伤他湿淋淋的手心。维吉尔的鼻尖划过他的颈侧，在艳红的吻痕处停留，又落下一个更深的。

一股热流从隐秘处倾泄而下，维吉尔适时地抽出手指，带出更响水声。一瞬间，巨大的空虚感俘获了他。

如醍醐灌顶般地，他想要被填满，于是但丁扭动着腰腹，敞开了自己。插入的过程很漫长，维吉尔执意将整个阴茎都没入他的身体里，撞上他滑腻的臀瓣，抵着肠壁研磨，又将它整根抽出。他的神志在几次循环往复的抽插间逐渐迷失，每一丝快感都被充分地萃取，填入他的脑海中。曾经痛苦的记忆被覆盖，身体反而追逐起了这令人沉迷的快感。他想发出尖叫，被推挤上喉咙的却是沉醉的吟哦，像是一只终于被涂满了蜜与糖的鞭子所驯服的雌兽，戴上了猎人精心雕琢的项圈。

房间里弥散着麝香的浓郁气息，但丁抱着枕头，身后贴着维吉尔的身体，身体到处都黏黏糊糊的，半硬的阴茎还埋在他的身体里，他却连一根手指都不想动。维吉尔的手在他的小腹上摩挲着自己留下的指印。

但丁觉得自己好像忘了件什么事情，他想起了关于下午的那个问卷上无法回答的那个问题。他认为现在可以确定，他们能够维持稳定而和谐的性生活，毫无疑问，他已经亲身体验过了。

维吉尔埋首于他的发丝间，笑着说他闻起来简直熟透了，抚摸上他泛着艳色的身体，重新压回身下准备再来一次。

但丁神色一僵，他终于意识到他们忽略的事情了。

“维吉——”但丁推搡着兄长的手臂，引来了不满的顶弄。

但丁瘫软着腰，发出急促的呼吸声，可惜他的兄长置若惘闻，抬起了他的腰，将自己的分身挺入更深的结肠瓣。

但丁管不了那么多了，身体深处又酸又爽，食髓知味地被挑起愉悦的快感，他的鼻尖都泛起汗珠，闻到了被灼烧的焦糊的味道。

——等等！

但丁猛然惊醒，维吉尔皱着眉头发出一声被绞紧的闷哼。

他说过自己讨厌西芹的味道，但是他更讨厌食物被烧焦的味道！维吉尔忘了关火！他们的晚餐完蛋了！他们的厨房也完蛋了！

等他拖着酸软的腰陪着维吉尔将厨房重新打扫干净已经是半夜了。客房没必要再继续使用，维吉尔将自己的衣服全部搬进了他的衣柜里，拉着半床被子睡在他的身边。

但丁很累，他躺在床上一动不动，感受着他的床的另一半凹陷出另一个人的重量。

他什么都不想思考了，熟悉的气息萦绕着他，他听见维吉尔的心跳声，听见他漫不经心地抱怨他们应该换一张更大的床，或许可以将客房改造成一间书房，这样他就不用每天都往图书馆跑了，他可以花更多的时间陪着无聊的但丁。

午夜时分，维吉尔从梦中醒来，但丁已经踢掉了自己的被子，抱着他的腰，他们紧紧贴在一起，呼吸和温度都那么暖。

他握着弟弟的手，十指交叉。月光下，蓝色的魔力凝结成环，缠绕在他左手的无名指上。

**Author's Note:**

> 《Love’s Secret》.威廉布莱克


End file.
